


Don't trust your eyes

by Menatiera



Series: BuckyNat Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationship, Paintball, Swearing, if you squint hard, or something like that, paint war, team-building excercise, this is basically gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Natasha shoudn't shoot her teammates, but oh well. Everything for achieving her goal.





	Don't trust your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> To [medeafive](http://medeafive.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: Bucky is very disappointed in Nat's lazy aiming, everyone else laughs their ass off.  
> And it's exactly that. Not very creative, sorry :) But tell me your Ao3 name so I can gift it to you, if you'd like? :)

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Bucky yelled so loud and angry Clint poked his head out of the bush he was hiding. “You okay, bud?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“No, I’m fucking not!” Bucky stood up, not bothering to hide – he had a huge patch of red on his leg. Clint came out a bit more to investigate it. “I’m in your fucking team, Widow!”

“Language!” Steve called from somewhere.

“Eat my ass,” Bucky yelled back.

The next moment, Clint yelped as something heavy landed on his shoulders, and the next moment a splash of red paint covered his whole face.

Natasha jumped from Clint’s shoulders with an elegant somersault and almost immediately disappeared among the plants. “I’m volunteering to that as compensation, Barnes,” she called back. “You’re in my team but Clint isn’t! Nice distraction!”

Tony’s laugh was a bit hysterical in their ears.

“Not an excuse,” Bucky grumbled, and followed Nat’s lead in the disappearing act. “Don’t make me work on your aim.”

Clint spit out some paint. “Aw, man, no.” With his luck, he’ll wear it for days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is [my tumblr :)](http://menatiera.tumblr.com)


End file.
